I Love You, Goodbye
by scarlett2112
Summary: "I thought I was stronger than a word, but I just discovered that having to say goodbye to you is by far the hardest thing I've ever had to do."


Walking through the hallways at school, Elena stops when she gets to her locker. When she feels hot breath against her neck, she smiles, spins around and brushes her lips against Stefan's.

"That's nice," Stefan whispers against them latching onto hers again.

As soon as they pull apart, she turns back to get her history book out of her locker. She grabs it, pushes it closed and then spins the combination lock. With a smile on her face, she links her arm with her boyfriend and the two of them walk down the hall towards Mr. Saltzman's classroom.

While they're waiting for Ric to show up, Caroline plops down beside Stefan. She pulls a lip gloss and mirror out of her bag and starts to reapply it. She swipes her tongue across it then turns sideways in her chair to face them.

"It's Friday night. They have a live band at The Grill tonight. You guys in?"

"That sounds fun. We don't have any other plans for tonight do we, Stefan?"

"No we don't," he replies, giving Elena a wink.

Before Elena can reply, they hear the sound of the classroom door closing. Elena and Caroline turn in their desks to face the front of the class. Elena glances outside the window. She sees a pretty blue sports car drive past. It's not Damon's but it resembled his. With today's topic boring, she soon finds herself daydreaming about him. She shudders at the thought. Stefan swears he's bad and although he's done some horrible things like snapping Jeremy's neck, he has helped her too, stepping in to dance with her at Miss Mystic Falls. He pulled her out of her wrecked car before absconding with her to Atlanta. Sometimes she can't help but wonder if he prefers to be the bad guy or if maybe that's how he wants the world to view him. She thinks about that sometimes and really hasn't been able to find an answer. Can she really blame him? None of them give a damn about his feelings or his wellbeing.

Where Damon is concerned, hate seems to be the predominant emotion among her group of friends. Caroline never passes up an opportunity to drive the stake in. Elena can admit to herself that he did treat her horribly but how can he ever make amends when no one seems to be willing to give him that opportunity. Bonnie hates him with the passion of a thousand suns. Stefan too, he never looks for the good, he only ever sees the bad. But then again, what if everyone else is right and she's just falling under his spell?

Damon is dark and mysterious, reckless, impulsive and any number of adjectives that she could apply to him. She never really gave much thought to his appearance until the pageant when they danced to the near touch. Shaking herself out of it, her mind turns to the other side of Damon, the one that she'd like to stake herself.

She wasn't even remotely surprised to find out that he and Rose were involved. The two of them deserve each other. Unconsciously she wraps a strand of hair around her finger, her eyes snapping towards Ric when she hears him say her name.

"Elena, can you answer the question?"

"Um, if you repeat it?" she says softly, her face blooming red with embarrassment. She shrinks down in her seat when a round of laughter fills the room which Ric silences quickly. Rather than repeat his question, he turns to Stefan who responds with the right answer. Before he can open his mouth to pose another one, the bell rings signaling the end of the class. Stefan stands up and waits for Elena to do the same. As soon as they step out of the classroom, they share a wispy kiss and then walk back to their lockers to put their things away so they can go home for the weekend.

* * *

Damon is sitting in front of the fireplace, a tumbler full of his favorite bourbon in his hand. He stares at the yellows, oranges and reds. The only thing he hears is the crackling sound the wood makes as the flames consume it. He places the glass to his lips and takes a sip. He can't help but reflect on the events at the creepy old mansion and everything that happened there with Elijah. Sighing, he takes another swallow and his thoughts turn to Elena. He told her he loved her and then took it away. It's for the best, she's too good for him. She lights up every room she enters, she's wholesome, her kindness spreads to everyone she meets. Elena Gilbert is a force to be reckoned with. Somehow she wheedled her way deep into his very being, the tendrils wrapped themselves around his heart and breathed life back into it.

He throws back what's left in the glass and then pours himself another. He feels restless and unsettled. He's been in Mystic Falls for longer than he has since he lived there as a human. So much has changed and so much has stayed the same. As much as the logical side of his mind wasn't telling him to back off, something inside won't let him keep her at arm's length. He has tried to play by their, _her_ rules but they all look at him as if he's a leper, a pariah really. They're all more than willing to let him step in and do the dirty work when danger lurked but now, they simply wave him off or ignore him altogether.

Still, he doesn't mind or hasn't. He's not doing it for them, whatever needs to be done, he does it for _her._ If she wasn't such a danger magnet, he'd have been long gone by now.

 _This is it._

Wasn't this the reason he compelled her to forget anyway? It was to get everything in order and to make sure she's safe and just... be done with it. He feels no want or need to stay in this town where now no one wants him. It's his own unique brand of torture to have to watch the girl of his dreams make a life with his brother. All he'd really have to do is go to The Grill to say goodbye to Ric. Even better, not say anything, just.. Can he do it? Can he walk away without telling her goodbye? Shaking his head, he tosses what's left in his glass in the fireplace and watches the flames shoot up, the heat warming every part of him except his heart.

 _Ah, Stefan's home. He always bangs the door the same way whether he's opening or closing it._

Raking his hand through his hair, Damon gets up and pours himself another. He's already sitting down by the time a broody faced, _what else is new,_ Stefan enters the room with Elena trailing behind.

"Hey, Damon...," she's a little caught off guard, he can tell. Stefan's expression doesn't change, still Damon knows his brother is not pleased to find him there.

"Hello Elena, good afternoon to you brother," he tells them with the widest smile.

Stefan's scowl deepens. "Can you just stop? Every time I think you're going to magically turn into a decent person, you always find a way to ruin it and smash my hopes to smithereens."

Damon couldn't care less but the disapproving look Elena is giving to her precious boyfriend right now is priceless.

"You know what?" she seems to come to decision. She turns to Damon. "We're going to the Grill tonight, there's live music playing. Would you like to join us?"

Immediately he's reminded that Elena's a compassionate soul once again. He's tempted to say yes and annoy his brother, however... "I'm sorry Elena, I've got plans with Ric. Adults only stuff," he jokes and Elena actually chuckles. A wave of affection washes over him.

 _She really wants him there, it's not just an empty gesture._

He cocks his head to look shortly at Stefan. It's all there, written all over his face, relief that he turned down her offer.

 _The time has come for him to leave this one horse town for good._

* * *

Since Elena had a couple of things to do, she told Stefan she'd meet him there. When she walks through the door, she notices how busy The Grill is tonight. Looking around, she chuckles as soon as she sees Caroline's frantic waving. She makes her way through the crowd, taking a seat beside Stefan at their table. Caroline wastes no time in handing her a drink. The group chats and laughs and before long, Elena can feel the stress loosen its grip on her body and she starts to relax.

As usual, Stefan is busy chatting with Caroline and Matt talks to her while Elena's looking around, sipping from her coke. She notices Damon and Ric by the bar.

 _So this was his big plan for the evening, getting wasted with the history teacher._

These two got pretty close, Elena notices and for some reason she likes _this_ side of Damon. She surprises herself, admitting that she's glad that his plans didn't involve Rose too. It's none of her business really, Damon is free and can see whoever he wants. Stefan reaches for the soda pitcher to refill her drink. It's obvious to her that Stefan is very much aware of his brother's presence when she catches the distraught look he flashes in Damon's direction. As usual, she finds it a bit disturbing.

Elena gets up to use the bathroom. By the time she gets back, Bonnie, Jeremy and even Tyler show up and join their group. She occasionally adds to the conversation as tonight's band is not particularly good. They play some popular songs and some of their own stuff. Still, it's a pleasant evening that everyone seems to be enjoying. During a much needed break from the music, Caroline comes with an idea.

"Let's do something fun."

Elena has to smile. She knows her childhood friend all too well. Caroline has the innate gift of magically being able to make light of unexpected situations. However what she has in mind this evening...

"Truth or Dare, Caroline? Really? Here and now?" Tyler rolls his eyes and Matt looks anything but enthusiastic too. Elena looks at Stefan and unsurprisingly finds that he's gung ho about the idea.

"He probably feels younger, playing silly human games," Damon's voice comes in lower tone right into her ear. Elena turns around checking that her senses aren't failing her. Damon looks at her with that amused twinkle of his and Elena shakes her head chuckling.

"What?" Damon continues. "You know my brother, I know my brother, no secret here, he's an oversized baby."

"Now you're just being mean. Where's your friend?"

Damon points to the bar. "With your aunt. I gave them some privacy."

As they exchange a few words, Stefan notices his brother. The familiar scowl is back. Damon can't help but grin.

"Hey!" Caroline jerks her head a him. "Sit. We're playing. Need more people. Where is Mr. Saltzman?"

Elena points to the bar. "With Jenna, right over there."

Caroline doesn't hesitate. "Jeremy, go get them so we can get started."

Jeremy's eyes widen and he looks at Bonnie for confirmation, but she seems okay with the prospect of three adults joining their game.

"I'm not staying," Damon protests but when Caroline sets her mind on something...

"I think you are," she gives him a nasty look. "It's only fair you play along considering all the things you do to the rest of us."

Damon briefly considers telling her to go to hell but then he remembers this might be the last time he sees them all together. Plus, how could he run from a challenge? He sits at the nearest chair. Jenna and Ric move to their table as well and Caroline starts the game.

"Tyler, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Coward," she mumbles, rolling her eyes. "Alright, what's the most exotic food you've ever eaten?"

"Escargot."

"Bonnie?"

"Dare."

"Good girl," Jeremy adds. Elena notices the almost longing look that passes between her brother and her best friend.

"Make up a three minutes song about the first thing that comes to your mind."

"Really Caroline?"

"Mr. ketchup bottle or are you miss ketchup bottle? Why do you taste so good? Is it the garlic, is it the tomato, is it the preservatives or is it just my taste buds?" Just as she finishes, their table is erupting with raucous laughter.

"Caroline, you're so good at this, truth or dare?" Matt asks, winking at her.

"Dare."

He picks up a spoon, the bottle of tabasco sauce that's sitting on the table and hands then to her. "Eat a spoonful of this."

"Eww, Matt." She screws up her face but does it anyway. They all laugh when her face reddens before she chases it with four glasses of water. "You're so going to pay for that," she warns her boyfriend.

Stefan looks at Elena, his eyes dark. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Rather than look at his girlfriend, he looks directly into Damon's eyes. "Have we ever used toys while having sex?"

Elena's mouth opens and closes soundlessly for a few seconds before she regains her composure. "I am not going to answer that."

"Oh come one, Elena, it's part of the game."

"I don't care, I'm not answering that." She quickly turns to Jenna, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Take two shots and do a cartwheel."

"Jenna laughs, taking the two shot glasses as soon as the waitress brings them over. She quickly throws them back and then stands up. Damon and Ric move the next table over and stand back while she does a perfect cartwheel. The group gives her a round of applause. As soon as she sits down, she smirks at Ric. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You're such a weenie," Damon laughs, taking a sizeable swallow from his glass of bourbon. Jenna can't help but chuckle herself before asking Ric what he thinks is the saddest Disney moment.

"Old Yeller."

"I would have to agree buddy," Damon adds, ordering another round for himself, Jenna and Ric along with more sodas for the kids.

"It's your turn, Damon. Truth or dare?"

It's only now that Damon becomes cognizant of the band playing in the background. Since this is his last hurrah with this group, he replies with his customary snark, "Dare."

Elena can see the mischief brewing in Caroline's eyes. She violently shakes her head 'no' but Caroline blatantly ignores her.

"Yes, Damon, you're going to climb the stage, compel the band and sing a loooove song."

With the sole exception of Elena, who is a little aghast at how enthusiastic Caroline is at the prospect of embarrassing Damon, everyone seems to be on board with the idea. Bonnie high fives Care, Stefan has a hard time trying to stifle his grin. Matt joins the girls, goading Damon. Ric...she studies her history teacher...

 _No, Ric just thinks it's fun, he's not laughing at him._

She's about to protest once again but Damon catches her attention when he agrees without as much as the blink of an eye. "Alright, lets have some fun." He looks... resigned. But also determined. Completely inadequate she fumes inside considering it's such a ridiculous dare.

"Funny, how you're all okay with compelling when it suits you?" she raises an eyebrow at Caroline.

Caroline just waves her off. "Damon doesn't have a problem with it, do you, Damon?"

Of course Caroline would turn it into an insult. Elena watches Damon leave and swing up onto the stage. The band just made a short pause to refresh themselves with a drink, wiping their sweat on towels. The singer faces Damon, clearly trying to tell him off but he puts hands on the guy's shoulders, looks intently into his eyes and tell him to follow his lead.

Damon glances around, he feels like he can see them all from different perspective now. Literally. Some guests looks up curiously, clearly wondering what he's doing up there. The involved though... He knows why Caroline wanted this, she wants him to embarrass and discredit himself. Bonnie hopes for the same. It's quite silly and beyond their scope of brain power apparently because it's clear that they can't imagine him ever putting on a decent show. Do they not know him by now? Elena's worried, not for his singing skills but for his pride.

It's not for the first time _his_ girl doesn't belong here, with them. God bless her. But Stefan? He knows him well, he knows he can sing and is adept at the instrument he's about to play. Or does he simply want to believe that he'll make a complete fool of himself and end up being laughed off the stage?

 _Well, they're all in for a surprise._

Damon now knows how to say goodbye not really to them, he could care less but it's for Elena specifically. The song will be his farewell. He gets up and says something to the lead guitarist. The man nods and extends his arm towards the piano. The guy sitting on the bench gets up allowing Damon to take his place. Covering the microphone he says a few more words to the guys behind him and then she watches Damon close his eyes for a few seconds before he places his fingers on the ivory keys. He plays the first tender notes of the melody before he places his mouth near the microphone.

 _Wish I could be the one_  
 _The one who could give you love_  
 _The kind of love you really need_

Elena is stunned by the depth of his beautiful voice. She had no clue that Damon could sing. She looks around the table, it's kind of comical really to see Caroline with her mouth hanging agape. Smiling, she looks back at the stage and meets his gaze.

 _Wish I could say to you_  
 _That I'll always stay with you_  
 _But baby that's not me_  
 _You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you_  
 _Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do_

 _Oh I could say that I'll be all you need_  
 _But that would be a lie_  
 _I know I'd only hurt you_  
 _I know I'd only make you cry_

 _I'm not the one you're needing_  
 _I love you, goodbye_

Elena is mesmerized by the sweet lilt of his voice and the beautiful sounds he makes, it's as if he's singing only to her. Unexpectedly, she feels a gnawing sense of melancholy which confuses her. Rather than dwell on it, she brushes it aside for now.

 _I hoe someday you can_  
 _Find some way to understand I'm only doing this for you_  
 _I don't really wanna go_  
 _But deep in my heart I know this is the kindest thing to do_

 _You'll need someone who'll be the one that I could never be_  
 _Who'll give you something better_  
 _Than the love you'll find with me_  
 _Oh I could say that I'll be all you need_

 _But that would be a crime_  
 _I know I'd only hurt you_  
 _I know I'd only make you cry_  
 _I'm not the one you're needing_  
 _I love you, goodbye_

"He's good, very good," Elena hears Jenna whisper to Ric. She smiles when she realizes that everyone in the place seems to be listening with rapt attention to Damon's incredible voice.

 _Leaving someone when you love someone_  
 _Is the hardest thing to do_  
 _When you love someone as much as I love you_

 _Oh I don't wanna leave you_  
 _Baby it tears me up inside_  
 _But I'll never be the one you're needing_  
 _I love you, goodbye_

 _Baby, it's never gonna work out_  
 _I love you, goodbye_

With one final dance of his fingers on the piano keys, Damon finishes the song. There is clapping but Damon brushes it off. She almost inhales her drink of soda when she sees the scowl on Caroline's face. She wanted him to make a fool of himself and instead, he lit up the crowd. They're shouting encore so Damon sits back down and sings another song, one that doesn't feel so meaningful, much to the dismay of her friends and her boyfriend. Elena considers his reaction, she finds it troubling that he's obviously upset that Damon didn't embarrass himself.

When Damon finishes, he gets up, shakes hands with the band members, steps off the stage and walks towards the bar.

* * *

Elena watches Damon slide onto one of the bar stools and order another bourbon for himself. She can't tear her eyes away from his form. He hasn't looked her way once since he left the stage, he's not looking anywhere, actually, except to the glass that his fingers are circling. Elena gets up to go to him but Caroline hisses and latches onto her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Who does he think he is? Parading himself around like he's God's gift to women and all mankind..."

"Well, my brother does love attention," Stefan utters aloud with a disgruntled look on his face.

Elena turns to them in disbelief. "Are you two being serious right now? You're the ones who dared him to do it!"

"And he was all too happy to deliver," Caroline retorts, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Do you even hear yourselves?" Elena asks, giving Stefan a pointed look but he's anything but reasonable where his older brother is concerned.

"It was like he was singing to you!" Stefan lowers his voice but the reproach in his tone is clear.

Caroline nods, joining him. "Yes, Elena, why are you even defending him? It's Damon!?"

Elena shakes her head in dismay. It's as if she doesn't know her best friend and boyfriend at all. "You know what? You two are being mean. The only reason you're upset is because he didn't fall on his face and embarrass himself in front of everyone."

Caroline opens her mouth to respond but stops when Elena raises her palm. "I don't like either of you tonight. Damon was more decent than the two of you." She turns around and marches to the bar, rolling her eyes when she hears Caroline complaining to Stefan, but by the time she reaches the bar, Damon is nowhere to be seen. Her belly starts to roil uncomfortably when she can't find him. When she sees that Ric and Jenna have moved to their own table, she heads over to them. Sliding in next to Jenna, she picks up her aunt's beer glass and takes a swallow.

"Have you seen Damon?"

Ric looks at her contemplatively. "He already left."

Jenna watches Elena's disappointment. "Yeah, I asked him if he was going to say 'goodbye' to the others, he said he did already."

"Oh...Thanks," she can see her aunt and teacher watching her closely. "I just wanted to tell him that he was really good," she adds quickly.

Jenna's smile spreads even wider. "Right? I told Ric the same."

Elena mumbles something about going to look for her friends and then gets up and walks away. For some reason, she feels unsettled. She wanted to talk to Damon, the gnawing feeling that she felt earlier is back and billowing out of control in her belly. And then she realizes it, something was bothering him. The way he disappeared without telling anyone... well... he did tell Ric and Jenna, still...?

The band starts to playing another set. People get up from their chairs and fill the dance floor. As she watches them, no one in particular really, she remembers their dance at the Miss Mystic Falls gala. If he had asked her tonight, she gladly would have shared a dance with him...

 _Where did that thought come from?_

Elena sighs and looks around, finding her friends again. She shakes her head just slightly and looks around a little more just in case. She doesn't see him anywhere so she decides that she will find him in the morning. In no mood to talk to Stefan right now, she avoids him, instead she looks for her brother. She is almost certain that she'll find him with Bonnie. The thought of them together is strange but it also makes her smile nonetheless. The melody of the song Damon performed on stage won't leave her alone despite the fact that the band is loud and doing their level best to drown out everything else in the building.

 _I could say that I'll be all you need_

 _But that would be a lie_

 _I know I'd hurt you_

 _I know I'd only make you cry_

 _I'm not the one you're needing_

 _I love you goodbye_

Elena stops in the middle of the room. Her heartbeat quickens, as the lyrics flash like neon lights in her head. She recalls how more than once Damon's look fell on her, holding her eyes captive with the smooth timbre of his voice. Jenna told her that he already said goodbye.

 _It was a love song. But it was also a goodbye._

* * *

"Stefan?"

Stefan is already extending his arm for her but she can't stand his touch now and moves just beyond his reach while trying not to be obvious. She fails miserably, because Stefan's welcoming smile immediately changes. Elena thinks she should probably be concerned for their relationship but strangely, she isn't. All she's able to think about is that Damon might be leaving right now.

"Did you see Damon, after his performance, I mean?"

"That's the first thing you worry about, where my brother is?" Stefan snaps and Elena fights to suppress her gut instinct to run.

"No," she answers slowly, "but he sort of disappeared without saying a word. I'm concerned. We weren't exactly nice to him."

"Nice? And he is nice?" Stefan shakes his head. "God, Elena, I can't believe you fell for his bullshit. After everything he's done, I was certain that by now, you of all people would be able to see right through his nice act."

Elena has reached her fill of his crap. "I get it, his track record has been kind of spotty, but I don't hate him. I can't. And you..," she pauses long enough to stand toe to toe with him. "You're his only brother, his only family for that matter, yet you never miss an opportunity to badmouth him. You're not exactly St. Jude yourself, Stefan..."

For a moment he looks at her like she has two heads. Elena bites on her lower lip to keep herself from rolling her eyes at him. She takes a deep breath, adding, "Just forget it. I'm going to find him. And no, you don't have any say in what I do, not anymore."

"What are you saying, Elena? You're going to try to stop him aren't you? You're the eternal do-gooder and just can't help yourself."

"Stop him from what?"

"From leaving Mystic Falls for good. I don't know why you can't just..." he sneers at her, his tone venomous.

"He's leaving..." It's not a question. "And you knew and just let him go?"

For a second, Stefan doesn't know how to answer that.

 _Which is the only answer Elena needs._

Disgusted and not wanting to breathe the same air as him, she turns on her heels and without as much as a backwards glance, she leaves the Grill with one thought in her mind, getting to the boarding house before it's too late.

* * *

Elena takes off across the parking lot towards her car but she doesn't get far as Bonnie steps in front of her with a rather derisive look on her face.

"Where are you going Elena?"

Elena stops in her tracks. As she meets Bonnie's scornful leer, she considers whether she should just skirt around her and continue to the boarding house or if she should hear her out. When Jeremy emerges from the darkness to stand next to her friend, she feels her heart start to beat faster but raises her chin defiantly nonetheless.

"If you don't mind, I'm in a hurry."

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asks, repeating Bonnie's question.

"I'm going after Damon. There's a chance he's leaving Mystic Falls and if I can stop him, I'm going to. Either way, I'm won't let him go without at least saying goodbye."

"Who cares, Elena? It's Damon for Christ sake. Surely you haven't forgotten all the horrible things he's done? He's a killer! Caroline is what she is because of him. Grams died because of him. Since he came into this town everything has gone to hell. And you're still defending him?" Bonnie's so angry she could spit venom.

Jeremy's watching Elena intently but he doesn't add to Bonnie's diatribe even though she knows that he has ample reason to hate him too, Damon killed him. She takes a deep breath, silently sharing a thank you with him. Maybe her little brother does understand, at least a little bit, she hopes so anyway.

"I understand, Bon, that you have every reason to hate him. But with that said, he isn't responsible for every bad thing. I prefer to think that Caroline is alive because of him, that's how I see it anyway. If he hadn't given her his blood, she would just be dead and we'd be laying flowers at her grave."

She pauses to let it soak in before continuing. "Lately, he's done many things for us without taking any credit. Instead of saying thank you, all we did was show him how intensely we hate him." With renewed determination she walks past them and climbs inside of her car.

* * *

Damon walks outside and puts the last suitcase in his trunk. His car is loaded and ready to go. All he has to do is gas up and then he can hit the open highway and widen the distance between himself and this town. He looks to the sky, the stars are twinkling brightly. Even as a human, he enjoyed laying out under his favorite tree and just looking up at it. The acres and acres of stars mesmerized him. More than once, he fell asleep, only waking up at the crack of dawn. He smiles at the memory.

Several seconds pass before he goes back into the house. He pours himself a tumbler full of his favorite bourbon and then sits down in front of the fireplace to enjoy it before he leaves. Just as he gets comfortable, leaning back into the sofa, his legs extended onto the end table, he hears her car pulling into the driveway. He curses mentally and then takes a long sip from his glass.

 _Can't she just once leave well enough alone?_

Blowing out a breath, he gets up and opens the door before she manages to knock. Her hand is raised in the air. He wants to laugh and tease her. It's not his place though, it never was, she has his brother to laugh with. And that certainly isn't fun.

"Damon..." she breathes out.

He doesn't answer but lets her pass through and closes the door behind her.

Elena heads to the fireplace feeling relieved when she doesn't see anything indicating departure. She turns to him and studies his expression.

"Why are you here, Elena? Shouldn't you be at the Grill and where is my brother?"

Elena only now realizes she has no excuse for being here, but she won't run from it this time.

"I... am here because I was worried that you were going to do something stupid, you know like leaving," she mentions, raising an eyebrow at him. He stares at her wordlessly and that's when she continues. "And to answer your question, no, I shouldn't be at the Grill, because well, I wasn't having any fun. As for Stefan, he's probably still brooding and almost certainly angry but it doesn't matter, I didn't feel like speaking to him anymore so I came here."

Something in her expression tells him Elena traveled a long way over the course of this evening. _Interesting._

"Why would 'leaving' be stupid?" he asks. "There's no danger at the moment. Mr. Armani suit, the alleged Original is dead. Katherine is safely rotting in the tomb where she's supposed to be. The local wolf pack has been reduced to one and surely my brother can keep playing the hero, he has the hair for it after all.

"Damon, be serious."

"I am being serious, Elena. Everything's peachy in Mystic Falls right now. While it's true that some ancient, mysterious vampire is looking for you, we have no reason to believe that he'll arrive anytime soon. That is, if he even exists. And if he does..." Damon has to pause momentarily to think about the 'what ifs." But instead of dwelling on it, he adds, "Well, if he does show up, you just have to run and... Stefan will know how to contact me. Besides that, there's nothing left for me here, I've been at this town for too long," he swallows the last bit of bourbon and puts the glass aside.

Elena feels the panic rising. "You're leaving right now?"

"Yep," he moves to the door gesturing for her to follow him. "You gonna kiss me goodbye?"

Unexpectedly, she jumps between him and the door, which he finds completely ridiculous given the fact she's unable to physically stop him.

"No!"

"Well, it's disappointing but I didn't exactly expect..."

"I said no, you can't leave now."

"Wanna bet? Are you aware Elena, that I can just remove you from the door and have you somewhere else like in your boyfriend's room within seconds?"

Elena rolls her eyes, she's not even sure where this bravery of hers is coming from. "Don't be ridiculous. I know what you're capable of. You're the big bad vampire... guy. What I mean is, I beg you, please give me a chance to change your mind about leaving," she stresses the particular words.

Damon is a bit caught of guard. _What are her intentions? And why?_ Against his better judgement he asks in a daze, "What do you mean?"

Elena knows she has his attention now. It's her only chance.

"I mean, give me a day to convince you, that this town is worth your time, that we are worth your time, that I...am worth your time," she actually finishes, her heart slamming against her chest as she watches his reaction.

 _How in the hell is he supposed to say 'no' to that?_

* * *

 _How are you going to do that?_

That's a very good question, Elena thinks to herself. Damon asked her the same after her little speech last evening. She had no idea herself when the words spilled from her mouth and she doesn't really have a clue now either. All she knows is that she needs to try. After their intense conversation, Damon told her to go home and get some sleep. Although she's not a hundred percent, she's almost certain he won't bolt before the deadline.

It's early, still, the day is short and she has to make it count. She gets out of bed, showers and dresses slowly, all the while thinking about what she can possibly do to change Damon's mind. Why even change his mind? It is because she feels safer when he's around? Yes, that's true but that's not reason enough to keep him here. Maybe she should ask a different question. What kind of person Damon Salvatore truly is? She starts to think about his positive traits, she likes that she can think of many reasons why she doesn't want him to go.

If she looks past the obvious, he's... _brave_. Sure he acts without taking the time to weigh the pros and cons sometimes but in truth, his decisions are not as reckless as they first appear. It strikes her like a punch to the chest that she too would like to be so brave one day. He usually always gets things done and if he doesn't, it's definitely not from lack of trying.

He's _determined_. She's often imitated him in determination and stubbornness, hell this is what helped her convince him to stay for one more day.

He's _devoted_. She's seen many examples of that. He showed this admirable quality for a less than deserving Katherine, for Stefan, for herself.

He's _loyal_. To those he loves. Whether he wants others to see it or not, she knows it's true. And she can relate.

He's.. _honest._ He never spares her feelings, often telling her exactly what he thinks of her behavior and her actions .. _He's often right, she must admit to herself_.

But she can always count on him to be forthright about a given situation when she asks and even when she doesn't. This trait is one that he has over on her, she can't say the same about herself. She's been lying to not only her family but sometimes her friends too. It was her lies that created a lot of turmoil with Jeremy... With that thought in mind, suddenly she knows where she needs to start. She reaches for her phone and dials his number. He picks up after the first ring.

"Damon? Would you please assist me with something?"

* * *

It's still early so she decides to organize her room. Damon talked about it being time for him to leave Mystic Falls. What would she take if she needed to leave in a hurry? If she had a chance to grab anything that is. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have an emergency bag ready. Just in case. Today, is a day she opts to go with her instincts. She walks into her closet, pulls down her duffle bag and lays it opened on her bed, filling it before she does anything else.

She's almost done with cleaning when a gust of wind tells her she's not alone anymore. Turning to the window, she's not really surprised to find Stefan standing there. She studies him and he studies her. Strange how even yesterday, she would have run into his arms and they'd share a few kisses. Not now, not today.

"You're up early..," he comments, not knowing how to start up a conversation.

"I got a decent night's sleep, woke up early."

"Did you manage to stop Damon last night?"

"Not exactly but we're going to talk about it later today. Didn't you talk to him?"

Stefan grimaces. "I tried, he refused to elaborate. Typical Damon."

Elena almost smiles. Such a Damon thing to do. She emits a silent gasp when she realizes that in the span of only 24 hours, she's metaphorically stepped into Damon's shoes. She drops her gaze and shakes her head just slightly, she wouldn't have elaborated either.

"Why are you here, Stefan?"

"That song yesterday...," he swallows.

 _No._ She's not talking about that. She's not ready to think about it yet herself, let alone to discuss it with others and Stefan of all people! She shakes her head. "Of all the things that are going on in our lives, you're most concerned about the song Damon was dared to sing."

"It was his choice, that song, Caroline just said a love song."

"Yes, and he chose one that included 'goodbye'. Doesn't that concern you at all?" _Damon feels betrayed._ She knows. By the people who're supposed to love him. Stefan. Katherine. Herself. Yet, he still honored his principles. Stayed loyal. Risked his life for all of them. Well, not Katherine obviously.

"Damon never stays long. He storms into my life, makes a mess of everything and then takes off, leaving me to pick up the pieces," he blasts angrily.

Elena sighs. "Stefan, I don't have time for this. If you don't have anything else to say or if you don't want to help me show Damon that we're more than a bunch of ungrateful kids who can't recognize an honest effort when they see one, you'll have to excuse me."

Stefan gasps for breath, "So that's what this is about? Seriously Elena, am I supposed to beg him to stay here so he can seduce my girlfriend? What about us?"

Elena gives him a long sad look, then shakes her head. "I don't think there's an 'us' anymore, Stefan. Not in that sense. I think... I see things differently now. And I'm not sure I like you at the moment. When you think about it, you'll see the point I'm trying to make and perhaps then we can be friends again."

"'Friends'...," the shock is evident on his face. "He must have done something to you!" his eyes slip to the pendant on her neck.

Elena clenches her fist around the necklace. Stefan's hungry look makes her nervous, for the first time in his presence. "He didn't do anything. Do you really think that I'm so stupid as to depend on my necklace alone? I put vervain into everything I drink." When she got kidnapped she didn't have her added layer of protection and when Elijah tore the necklace from her neck... When did she get it back exactly?

Luckily her train of thought is not visible on the outside, otherwise who knows what Stefan would think. He looks lost, she wonders why she found him threatening a little while ago.

"I think you should go," she tells him calmly but firmly.

It's only after he disappears through the window that she releases her grip on the necklace.

* * *

Damon hangs up the phone, curious about what _she_ wants his help with. Even though there's never a bad time for a glass of bourbon, he's not in the mood for it this morning so after showering and getting dressed, he hops into his sweet ride, destination Elena's house. He rolls down the window, the breeze blowing through his messy black hair as he speeds down the highway. It's only a short distance to Mystic Falls but Damon likes to live on the edge. Besides, he can just compel his way out of a ticket if a highway patrolman were to pull him over. Ten minutes later he's pulling to a halt in front of Elena's house.

Jumping out, he strolls around the side of the house and jumps in through the window. Elena shakes her head and tells him to sit. He picks up her teddy bear and lays down, resting his head on the pillow. "My brother was here," Damon comments. It almost makes her wonder if he's part blood hound the way he picked up on Stefan's scent.

Elena studies his face, but it's rather unreadable. Sucking her lower lip between her teeth, she slips into the bathroom to throw her hair in a ponytail. When she comes out a few minutes later, Damon doesn't say anything more about it making Elena wonder what he actually thinks about Stefan's visit.

"Well?" Damon turns to her, using her teddy's arms for effect, "What are we going to do now?"

Elena takes a deep breath. "We are going to tell Jenna."

* * *

When they enter the kitchen, Damon's still not sure he heard her right.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Elena feels nervous but her mind is made up. "Yes I am. She needs to know. She already suspects Ric of keeping secrets and it's killing him. It's dangerous for her, not knowing and not only that... we can't watch her 24/7. She needs to be made aware so she can take precautions. I'm not blind to the looks that my un... John gives her sometimes. He enjoys her ignorance, I wouldn't put it past him to use it against us, against Ric. And _you_ would tell her if it was your call," she says with certainty, Damon half expects her to point her finger at him.

"Okay then," he agrees, raising his arms in surrender.

Elena makes a pot of coffee and without asking hands a mug to him before sitting down with one for herself. She looks so determined that Damon finds himself unable to take his eyes off of her for a few moments. It feels absolutely surreal, sitting here this morning in Elena's kitchen, having a cup of coffee together. Ever since Elena invaded his space last evening, barging into the boarding house, demanding his attention and calling him out on his plans to disappear, everything feels unreal.

Stefan got home shortly after Elena departed last night, shooting daggers in his direction. However, despite the dark looks he was giving him, he didn't have the balls to just ask him about his conversation with Elena or whatever else he had on his mind. He could guess though and he probably wouldn't be wrong. Damon mentally chuckles but then he hears Jenna's bedroom door click and her light footsteps as she descends the staircase and tenses. Soon Elena can hear her too and straightens up in her chair, he knows she's anxious about how this conversation may go.

Jenna enters the kitchen and stops in her tracks when she sees the unlikely couple. "Damon? Elena? What are you two up to so early this morning?"

Elena shares one last look with Damon and takes a deep breath.

"There's something I have to tell you, Jenna. You should probably have a seat.

* * *

 _That went well._

Damon feels himself getting dizzy as he watches Elena pacing the length of her room, over and over. For a millisecond, he contemplates calling his brother to help calm her down but quickly dismiss the thought.

 _No, Stefan's presence definitely wouldn't help._

He recalls the awkward moment when he had to take over for an unconvincing Elena and _show_ Jenna the truth behind the legend of Mystic Falls vampire lore. All things considered, aunt Jenna took it much better than either of them expected. When she recovered from Damon gleaming at her with his vampire face and whisking Elena across the room in the time it takes to blink, he thought he detected a hint of a smile from her. Surprisingly though, Elena did a much better job at convincing her that Damon is one of the _good_ vampires along with Stefan and Caroline. She went onto explain to her about Katherine and how they look like their carbon copies of one another while Damon went into the intricacies of compulsion and how to protect herself from it.

Then Elena took over and revealed the entire history of the vampire story that has been a part of founding family lore, dating back to the city's founding. Because Jenna is no fool, she quickly picked up on some of the inexplicable things that at the time, Miranda tried to brush off. She remembered that sometimes she didn't quite believe her big sister but rather than fight about it, she just quit questioning her. When all was said and done, she asked them to give her some time to digest it all and after Elena gave her a hug, they reluctantly left her alone.

Damon took it upon himself to text Ric to fill in any blank spaces and to prevent Jenna from doing something stupid. After being dismissed by Jenna, albeit nicely, Elena has been like a caged animal, nervous and edgy as she continues to walk back and forth in her bedroom. The moment he hears Ric enter the house, he steps in front of Elena to stop her. She collides with his solid chest and makes a frustrated sounding grunt.

"Chill, Elena. Ric's here now." He holds her wrists for a few more seconds and as soon as he feels the tension slowly release its hold on her, he legs go.

Elena takes a deep breath then flops backwards onto the bed. "I'm sorry for freaking out. It wasn't a complete disaster was it?"

Damon chuckles and sits beside her. _Strange how natural it feels. "_ I'm trying not to eavesdrop but as from as I can tell, Ric is just filling in the gaps. Jenna is mostly listening but she is switching her perspective from cold blooded terror to hysteria and finally to acceptance. So yes, I believe you made the right call." And he means it. Taking her hand, he gives it a quick squeeze. "You did great, Elena, it's really much safer for her to know that there are things that go bump it the night."

Elena's face lights up, giving him the most genuine and happy smile. "Thank you."

"For what? I didn't do anything..."

"Well, for one you drove the point home when Jenna briefly considered calling an ambulance to haul me to the funny farm, but most of all, thank you for inspiring me."

Damon raises his eyebrow dubiously. "Really? And how did I do that?"

Elena nods vigorously. "Yes you did. I was mentally making a list of your attributes and I realized that you're the most honest person I know."

He almost chokes at the words. "I am what? Elena, are you sure you didn't overdo it in the tanning booth yesterday, you know, the radiation and all?"

Elena sighs because she's deadly serious. "Damon... I knew that you wouldn't lie to Jenna or anyone else for that matter. You're brutally honest whether it's something unpleasant to hear or not. Your candor, although maddening at times, is also refreshing."

 _It's a good thing that he has had over a hundred and fifty year to make his poker face an art form. What would Elena think if she knew he compelled her to hide this so called honesty from her?_

* * *

It's nearly midday and Elena is frustrated because it feels like she hasn't accomplished anything. Damon left after he helped her with Jenna and ensured her that they were both safe with Alaric. She knows it was Damon who summoned him based on their earlier conversation. She didn't want him to go but he said he had things to do, he didn't add _before he leaves_ but it was there. Elena felt it. She needs to try to reason with the others. The brothers' relationship is too complicated but maybe she can get her friends to be a little more objective where he's concerned.

She runs down the stairs not sure if she should just go or tell Jenna she's leaving. When the kitchen door opens and both her aunt and history teacher peep out, Elena gives them a small smile. SHe's not sure what kind of a mood Jenna is in but turns out she was worrying for nothing. After sitting down for a glass of iced tea with them, she puts her glass in the sink adding, "I'm going to try to talk with Bonnie and Care. I'll be probably run over to the boarding house afterwards..."

Jenna nods and looks at her curiously. "Something is telling me that it's not to spend quality time with Stefan? When did that happen...?"

Elena doesn't know how to answer that. _When did what happen?_

She just shrugs and tries to be cool about it however she's not sure if she can hoodwink Jenna. Her aunt has uncanny sixth sense when it comes to romance and relationships. Elena needs to change the topic before the implications of her assertions find their way into her subconscious.

When she catches Alaric mouthing thank you above Jenna's head she smiles and waves goodbye to both of them. She quickly closes the door and runs out to her car. Her heart skips a beat at the fact that telling Jenna the truth wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 _They hadn't given Jenna nearly enough credit, she handled the bombshell with aplomb._

* * *

Elena doesn't even blink when she finds her brother with Bonnie. She thinks she can get used to them being together as a couple. However, what she can never get used to is the disapproving look Bonnie is giving her. And yet Elena can understand her reluctance to accept Damon into their group. But the fact that they have repeatedly accepted his help without so much as please or a thank you is unacceptable.

Elena starts with a lighter theme. "So you guys are together now?"

Bonnie's face actually softens. Elena smiles when she notices the hint of blush coloring her brother's cheeks. It's weird to think of them together but she loves them both and feels happy for them. Both deserve something good after all they've lost.

"Elena, I know you don't want to hear this, but surely you must realize that Damon leaving this town is in the best interest of everyone involved. So many bad, bad things have happened since they, since he came to Mystic Falls. He killed your brother!" Bonnie adds, her tone venomous.

Elena flinches at the accusation behind her words. "I know that Bonnie. But still... Without Damon even more bad things would have happened. He saved my life more than once. It was his blood that saved Caroline..."

"Don't remind me. ," Bonnie gives her a dark look.

"My point is, everything that happens in this town has a bit of crazy attached to it. It can't be boxed up and wrapped with a nice little bow. Not only that but even if he were to leave, the crazy would still be here. It's Mystic Falls after all. Damon can't be put in a box either. Truthfully, we're not innocent either, Bonnie. I... don't even know why I'm telling you this, of course you have right to your own opinions... but I just can't stop trying."

She's well aware that Bonnie will never see Damon as anything other than a monster. Having nothing more to say and knowing she's made her point, she gives her brother a small smile and leaves.

* * *

Caroline's anger is nothing unusual. She's a passionate girl and doesn't hesitate to present her opinions whether it's the appropriate time or not. She does invite Elena inside though.

"Stefan was here," she announces. Of course he was. Elena's tempted to tell her he was at her house earlier as well.

 _He probably shouted his complaints from the atop city hall by now too._

"And I have to be honest with you, Elena, I agree with him wholeheartedly. You cannot have forgotten how horribly he treated _me._ He compelled me all the time. He even..."

"I know Care and it was abhorrent how he treated you but there's so many more layers to him. He saved my life more times than I can count already and I saved his once. He saved your life once too. If not for him, you would be _dead_ , dead. He risked his life for all of us. He's Alaric's friend. He does belong here, with us..."

"I can't believe you have the nerve to stand here and say what you're saying. What about Stefan? Where does he fit into all of this?"

Elena shakes her head. "I'm not discussing Stefan with you. Not now. And clearly, you've already chosen sides. Care, I love you, I do and I'm saying this as someone who cares deeply about you but today, you're not going to get the reaction you're seeking from me. I'm not going to change my mind. And I won't change yours so... I'll just leave you alone."

She can feel Caroline's angry look all the way to her car. She doesn't turn around.

* * *

Hearing the distinct sound of Elena's car engine, Damon looks out of the window. It's almost evening and he can tell by the way her shoulders are slumped that she doesn't believe that she's come up with a compelling reason for him to stay in Mystic Falls.

 _Pity..._ He almost feels disappointed because for this one day he thought... Sighing, he lets her inside and watches as she tosses her car keys on the table before plopping down on the couch.

"Come to say goodbye?"

Elena raises her big chocolate eyes to his and Damon's heart almost stops at her exquisite beauty. She looks tired and sad, yet strong and warm and... solid _. She's real._ He swallows thickly and needs to turn his head away for a moment.

"I hope not...," she answers and somehow it doesn't make any sense. He turns his back to her for a moment to get himself a drink. It might be the last drink he has in the boarding house for some time to come. While he pours the well aged bourbon into a tall glass, he tries to pull himself together. Damon takes a breath and then takes a long pull on his glass. Several moments pass before he faces her again.

"How come?" his voice sounds raspy even to himself.

Elena sighs, her heart is thundering so hard that she has to look aside. "I think I proved that at least I'm able to own up to my mistakes, just like you have to do on daily basis. If I can change, I think, well, at least I hope that makes me worthy of your time. _You owe me,_ Damon," she looks right in his eyes.

"But," she stops his sarcastic comment that almost left his lips, "you don't owe it to me to stay of course. Just... please, give it a second thought. I really hope that you'll reconsider but if you're dead set on leaving, I won't stop you. I _owe you_ that much. And so much more."

The air is thick and neither of them makes the slightest sound, even Damon with his vampire hearing can't detect one.

"I didn't see your brother this afternoon and quite honestly, I wasn't going to try again to ask him to help me convince you to stay. I do think that the two of you need to work out your issues before one of you does something irreparable."

Damon secretly thinks she's right but that will have to wait till both of them are ready to face their years of estrangement and the reasons for it. Which, given to the girl sitting before him, may still take some time.

"You, yourself know the reasons why Caroline hates you and what will always lay between you and Bonnie. I'm also aware that it's not as simple as placing all the blame on you. Things...people, they change Damon. Nothing is set in stone as you well know. I'm going to concentrate on that rather than waste any more time reflecting on the past. It's done, over and there's nothing we can do to change it."

It's a good thing Damon doesn't need to breathe because at this point he stopped sucking air into his lungs, it's pushed completely out of him.

"I also spent some time with Ric in the afternoon and although he grumbles about you being 'a big bad arrogant ass of a vampire', he's happier having you around."

She needs to stop before he loses his wits. _He_ needs to stop her. "Elena I..."

Elena shakes her head no, she needs to get this off her chest before he leaves. "And _I,"_ she pauses to make certain that she has his full attention. What she's about to say is something she wasn't willing to admit even to herself just two days ago. But there's no time to ponder it because if she doesn't come out and say it, she may never get another chance.

"And I, can't bear to even think about you not being around anymore. You are a good person, an inspiring person, one that keeps me on my toes and I want to know you better. You have so many layers. It'll be an adventure to peel them away one by one. I don't want to lose it before I can explore it. So, if you insist on leaving, I'm going with you. At least for the summer. We'll see where we go from there..." She's a little shaken that she actually managed to tell him all of this.

Damon's speechless. He looks at her and can't believe she really said these things. It's all his dreams coming true and it's killing him that he can't latch on and run with it. But _oh, how he wants to._ The thought of her sitting in the passenger seat next to him as Mystic Falls gets smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror would be Nirvana for him. He could show her the world, have her for himself without her friends or his brother interfering. The fact she's a danger magnet wouldn't matter that much if they didn't stay in any one place for too long.

"Elena...," he sighs. "You can't do that. Not to Jenna, your brother or your friends."

"You're my friend too, Damon. There's no danger at the moment and if I'm not here I can't attract any."

He tries to press harder but it comes out rather pathetic. "I'm not waiting for another day so you can say your goodbyes. And I'm not compelling Jenna."

"You don't have to," Elena tells him softly. "I already talked to my friends and to Jenna. She understands that it's safer for me to be away from here for awhile. Well, obviously she's not happy about it but I told her I'll run away if she wouldn't let me go."

Damon knows there's a chance to stop her from stupidly throwing her life away - for him. And he must take it.

"Look.. I'm not that person you think I'm am. I'm bad, Elena. I... compelled you, _more than once..."_

For a moment, Elena stares at him as if she isn't sure he really said what he said. _Did she really trust him that much?_

"I... don't understand. When?" There's already a hint of betrayal in her tone and it's breaking his heart.

"It was... two times actually. I'm sorry, Elena... I'm not a hero, I'm a coward. I chose the easy way out, I always do."

"Will you... give them back? The memories?"

She looks curious rather than angry and Damon wants to take her in his arms and never let go. He'd rather not burden her with his feelings, but she probably already knows, after he chose such a dramatic way to say goodbye, telling the whole world he's in love with her. Still, he hesitates and Elena picks up on it immediately.

"Was it... something bad? I don't think it was," she assures him and Damon's stunned at her generosity. He shakes his head 'no' and watches her relax.

"Look, Damon, we don't have time for this. Will you promise to tell me about it later and give them back? My memories I mean?" Once again Damon just nods. Because he's not capable of actual words.

"Good," Elena confirms and moves across the room to the door. Damon follows her movements as if he's in a dream. She reaches into her car, pulling out a bag with her things.

 _"I can't believe it... She can't come. She's 17 and human. She needs to stay with her family..."_ These thoughts are playing on repeat in his mind like a broken record.

He watches her put her bag into his car and slide into the passenger seat. Still stunned, Damon gets in, right there, next to her.

Then her phone starts ringing.

And Damon already knows, whoever is on the phone, they're going to tell her she needs to come back because something happened. He could listen in on the conversation but he blocks it out, she will tell him soon enough. _He wants to keep the illusion alive for a little while longer..._

"It was Jenna," she tells him in a fearful voice. She says there's a man in a suit and she thinks he's a vampire. He asked about me."

Damon's mind is already processing all manner of possibilities when he starts the car and takes off towards Elena's house.

 _They're in Mystic Falls after all._

* * *

Damon watches from afar as a long snake-like chain of students, in their red graduation gowns, meander up to the stage to accept their diplomas. He applauds loudly when it's Elena's turn. He feels a little melancholic but he's so proud of her nonetheless. It's been a year since Elijah's magical re-appearance and things, too numerous to mention, have come to pass.

The Original vampire turned out to be an effective ally. No one was more surprised than Damon himself when Elijah's centuries old, non beating heart turned out to be benevolent instead of malevolent. He helped them to defeat the most feared among the Originals, his brother Klaus. The man came to town like Zeus descending from Mt. Olympus, leaving doom and discord wherever he set foot.

Co-operation was rather tentative at the beginning but after Elena and Elijah managed to convince the witches to work together, things started to turn their way, giving them the advantage. There were bumps, of course there were. They almost lost Jenna and Elena unsurprisingly was in permanent danger, Damon had a run-in with a werewolf, luckily both Caroline and himself were able to get away in time, otherwise Tyler would have been heartbroken _and he likes to think Elena wouldn't be indifferent either._

Stefan was actually useful and even played his sacrificial vampire role like a pro. Damon made a few jokes about it, but the truth is, he was genuinely worried and Ric had to talk him out of ruining the plan by making an untimely appearance.

But somehow they managed to survive. Elijah retrieved his family and had Klaus safely stored in a warehouse, courtesy of the witches. The witches spared his life only after he vowed that he'd never put his bloody hands on Elena ever again. However, he's still stuck in the warehouse for hopefully a millennia to come.

Sometimes Damon wonders how is it possible that they all have graduated together.

 _It's been a busy year._

Damon has never regretted his decision to stay. If he had left when he planned and Elena got harmed in his absence, he would never forgive himself. They have grown incredibly close and the times they have spent together are the best of his long life so far. But now the time has come for him to leave, at least for awhile. Despite the truce between Elena's friends and himself he knows there will never be much love shared between them. Now that they've all finished school, they will set off on their own life path, even Stefan's going to attend college, _again._ Damon makes an amused face at the image. He suspects it has something to do with Caroline.

He leaves Elena to her circle of loved ones, he doesn't belong there, _he won't ruin it for her_.

* * *

"You didn't think you could just quietly leave, did you?" Elena appears behind him out of nowhere and he grins.

"No, that never crossed my mind."

Elena throws her familiar bag on the couch and comes to stand in front of him with her arms akimbo. "Now, before _we_ leave, you are going to set my memories free, you must admit I've been very patient but the time has come."

Damon's face softens, _she truly has been_. He takes her elbows and brings her just a bit closer. "Are you sure you don't want to go to college...?"

"Not now. I'm sure Damon, now stop distracting me."

Damon takes her necklace off carefully. "What about the vervain you put in your drinks? You will have to wait til..."

"I won't. I haven't had it for four days."

Damon's eyes capture hers willing her to remember the stolen memories. _She could drown in his eyes._

Suddenly, her eyes open wide. She's standing in her room, Damon is sitting in the window seat, she hears him speak, _"Cute pj's"._ He's swinging the necklace in his hand, she asks him what he's doing with it. She reaches for it but he pulls back, telling her that he needs to say something and she needs to listen. And then she hears both the sweetest and the most heartbreaking words. She suspected that her memory would be something like this, the song he chose for his goodbye was a clear hint. But experiencing it is whole different thing. It's beautiful but it's not the only one. She gasps when she can see Damon in her mind, standing on the road the night of the accident.

Damon watches shock wash over her face. It makes him wonder if maybe this was the last straw, the one that finally sends her running from him for good. But no, she once again surprises him by circling her arms around his neck and giving him the tightest hug she's humanly able to. He has to close his eyes to keep the feeling inside.

"Damon...," she whispers, her lips touching his ear. "Do you realize you're the only one that can truly promise me forever?"

He looks at her and finds nothing but admiration and dare he say... _love_? He only now remembers the song he performed for her last year at the Grill.

 _I wish I could say to you_

 _That I'll always stay with you_

 _But baby that's not me_

 _You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you_

 _Promise you forever, baby, that's something I can't do._

"And you've already given me your heart and soul... Now let me give you mine," Elena continues.

He'd gladly die from happiness if it was the price, because right now in this very moment, there's nothing more he could ever wish for. He kisses Elena with ferocity, stealing her breath away and his own in the process. He's ready to stop hiding and start the new life, one with Elena and maybe forever really _is_ written in stars for them.

* * *

 _This monster of a one-shot was written at the request of Iva. We really hope you like it._

 _Lyrics belong to Diane Warren._

 _Synopsis quote courtesy of Colleen Hoover, November 9._

 _Huge thanks to Eva. She's the co-writer of this story. Thank you my dearest friend. I love you._

 _Thanks to all of you. You never fail to jump on board and support the stories Eva and I publish. YOU'RE ALL THE BEST._

 _I don't know what it is about lyrics. I got some of them to single space but then those other two short sections, it double spaced and I did not know how to fix it. Please forgive grammar errors. Eva and I read the chapters repeatedly before posting and sometimes we still miss some._

 _I did update both 'Tomorrow' and 'This Isn't What We Meant' in the last couple of days._ _I am excited to hear your thoughts. Check out my fb page for spoilers, pictorials. I did post a pictorial for "Eyes Without a Face' today._

 _Be safe and have a wonderful weekend. Thank you all again. We'll see you next week for updates on the other stories._


End file.
